The Secrets of School
by bellamia95
Summary: When a 13 year old girl finds her mom naked in the shower bleeding from her head, she calls the police. Question is, will she need the detectives more then they need her? What will the results of her exam reveal and how will Olivia help her open up?
1. Chapter 1

EARLY MORNING IN THE SUBURBS OF NEW YORK

(A young girl walks out of her room and continues into the bathroom. She stops when she hears the shower in her mothers room going. The girl proceeds towards her mothers bedroom)

"Mom?" She continues to walk into the bedroom and looks at the covers of the bed pulled back, and clothes on the floor. She looks at the clock, it read 1:07 am. She knocks on her mothers bathroom door. "Mom? Why are you taking a shower at one in the morning?" Her mother doesn't respond. The girl begins to walk into the bathroom. "Mom, is everything okay in- OUCH!" The girl looks down to see her foot bleeding from all of the broken glass she had just stepped on. Her gaze travels to the window where she sees it has been smashed. "MOM!". The girl pulls open the curtain and finds her mom laying naked in the shower and bleeding out of a gash in her head.

Melinda, along with the other medical examiners start taking pictures of the crime scene. Olivia enters the crime scene and is greeted by Elliot. "Morning sunshine" Elliot says as Olivia yawns for the second time. "Yeah, so what happened here?" she said. "We found a woman about 43 laying in the shower with a massive head wound, and she barely had a pulse. She's on her way to Mercy right now, and they think she has a chance of a full recovery... well besides the emotional scaring of the suspected rape, but other then that-" Elliot was cut off by Olivia. "Lovely. Wait, who called this in?" Elliot looked puzzled as he tried to remember. "I don't know...nobody told me." Olivia asked one of the few ME's left at the scene. "Do you know who called this in?" The medical examiner thought about it for a minute "Sounded like a girl about 11 or 12." Olivia got a look of worry on her face. "Where is she?" The ME looked annoyed, "I don't know, we didn't look for her..." Elliot and Olivia both became frustrated. "Damn. I'll look down the hallway" She proceeds to run down the hallway past the bathroom and sees bloody hand-prints on the wall and floor that lead to a closet in a girls bedroom.

"El!" she yells and Elliot comes running seeing why he was called over. They walk over to the closet and Olivia tries to open the closet door, but its locked. She leans down to the crack in the door and begins to speak. "Hey, I know you're scared honey, but we're police officers, we're here to help you. But in order to do that you need to unlock the door so we can take you to the hospital and make sure you aren't hurt." They hear somebody moving from within the closet and then an unlocking click. Elliot opens the door to reveal a little girl curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the closet clutching the phone with her bloody hands. Her feet, arms, and clothing are also covered in blood. Olivia looks at her analyzing the blood before determining that the blood is her mothers. The girl peeks one eye out from under her arm and Olivia gives her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, whats your name?" The girl looks around before deciding to answer. "Hannah." Olivia smiles again. "How old are you Hannah?" The girl isn't able to produce anything over a slight whisper. "Thirteen." "Hey Hannah, why don't you get out of the closet and we can take you to the hospital to get checked out? Hannah eyes widen and she shifts uncomfortably. "No..." Elliot realizes she is scared and says "If you were my daughter, I'd want to know that you were okay and being taken care of" in the gentlest voice he could. Olivia then reached out her hand for the girl and she takes her hand and crawls out of the closet. Olivia helps her get up because she is really shaky. When Olivia lets go of Hannah's arm, she notices many hand shape bruises, and looks over at Elliot. They both sigh, and when Hannah realizes what they are looking at she pulls down her sleeves, looks at the detectives nervously and starts to walk out the door. Olivia and Elliot follow her out while they think about who is hurting this girl and how they are going to help her get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SVU PRECINCT**

The detectives are discussing their new case when Cragen walks in. "So, update me on the McCreevy case." Stabler uses the white board as a guide while he explains "Well, the 13 year old girl Hannah, found her mom, Ashley, laying naked in the shower bleeding profusely from her head. Then she called 911"

"When we got there, we found that the window had been smashed, and the girl was hiding in the closet, and she was covered in blood, but most of it was her mothers" stated Olivia. Munch realizes the gap in the story "Where was the father during all of this?"

"Clark, 46. Hannah says he is on a business trip, he's catching the next flight back... so I guess that takes him out of the suspect box" Olivia said this as she remembered the bruising on Hannah's arms. "Well we will talk to him anyway to put your mind at ease Olivia" Cragen said with a small smile.

However, Olivia wasn't paying attention, her mind was set on Hannah, and Elliot could tell. "Liv? You okay?" Olivia snapped back to reality "Somebody is abusing that little girl." Fin had recently entered the squad room "What makes you think that?". Olivia sighed "She had bruises all over her arms and didn't want to go to the hospital when I mentioned that we had to make sure she was okay."

Olivia goes to answer her phone that had been ringing for a couple seconds. "Benson. I'll be right over, thank you" Olivia grabs her coat and says "That was the hospital, Hannah won't let them do the exam because she wants me there."

Cragen assigns all the detectives their tasks. "Elliot, you go with Olivia to the hospital and see what Hannah will tell you. Munch, Fin, you go talk to the neighbors and see if they've heard anything suspicious lately.

**MERCY HOSPITAL: HANNAH MCCREEVY'S ROOM**

Elliot and Olivia enter Hannah's room and see her sitting on the end of the bed in the pajamas that they had found her in, and her foot wrapped up in gauze. When Hannah noticed Olivia standing there she jumped up and ran to hug her, but Olivia flashed her a somewhat dirty look.

"Olivia! Wait...why do you look upset?" Olivia leads Hannah back to the bed and sits next to her. "The doctor called me and said that you won't let her examine you to make sure you're not hurt. Why?" Hannah looks down at her hands and shakes her head.

Olivia puts her hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Tell me honey..." Hannah looks up at Olivia, then back down at her hands. "They wanted me to take my clothes off." "Hannah, look at me. They can't do an exam if you have long sleeves and pants on. You'll have a gown on, it will be okay."

"I don't care! I don't want them looking at me or touching me." Hannah started to get tears in her eyes. Elliot left to talk to the doctor, and Olivia decided this was a good time to question the girl. "Hannah, is somebody hurting you?"

Hannah expressed the same body language as all the victims do when they are lying. "No..." Olivia of course didn't believe a word she hears. "Hannah, If somebody is hurting you you can tell me, I'm here to help you, you know that right?"

"Where is my mom?" Hannah asked trying to change the subject. "She's in another room being taken care of by the doctors, I'm sure she is going to be just fine" Olivia said this, however she actually wasn't sure. "What happened to her?"

The question Olivia had hoped she wouldn't ask. She didn't want to tell her about the rape quite yet. "Ummm... Somebody broke into your house, then they banged your mom's head against the wall until she was unconscious, then they climbed back out the window."

"Why would somebody do something like that?" Hannah was getting more upset by the second. "I don't know honey, that's what we are trying to find out. Have you noticed anybody following you and your mom lately?"

Hannah shook her head. "What about neighbors or family? Have you had conflicts with any of them?"

"We're always in fights with my uncle, and 2 days ago my mom made my teacher really mad, and he hasn't talked to me since"

"What were they arguing about?" Hannah looked like she was about to explain the stupidest thing in her life. "Well my AP tests are coming up, and I'm having trouble in biology, so my teacher has been keeping me after school for like 3 hours everyday and my mom has been complaining that she never see's me anymore. But I told her I really needed the help and it's for the benefit of my education... but she didn't care. Then she forbade me from staying after school anymore, but I still did, I just told her I was hanging out with friends instead"

"What does she do when she finds out?" Hannah flashed her a insulted look. "Nothing, what do you want her to do? Hit me?" Olivia tried to calm her down "No, honey that's not what I meant I just wanted-" "Liv?" Elliot had entered the room unnoticed. "I need to talk to you in the hallway"

"The doctor wants to do a vaginal exam, she thinks Hannah's being sexually abused" Elliot said. Olivia didn't look shocked. "Okay, I'll stay here to be with her during the exam. You go fill Cragen in on what Hannah told us."

**APARTMENT BUILDING OF THE MCCREEVY'S**

Fin and Munch head up the elevator to the 5th floor of the apartment building. They knock on the door of one of the apartments next to the McCreevy's. A younger woman answers the door and looks like she's been cooking. "May I help you?"

Much holds up his badge "NYPD mam', we were wondering how well you know the McCreevy's?" The woman looked shocked "Oh, we know them very well, come on in detectives, did something happen to them?"

"Somebody broke into their apartment early the s'morning. Ashley is in pretty bad condition." stated Fin. The woman looked as if she was going to cry. A girl about Hannah's age approached the door "Mom? Whats wrong?" she asked. "Hannah and her mom are in the hospital"

The girl became really worried "What happened?"

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this" The detectives followed the two in.

**HANNAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

The doctor is just finishing up Hannah's exam. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Olivia gets up from holding Hannah's hand. "The doctor and I are going to talk over here for a minute" Olivia and the doctor go to the corner to talk.

"Multiple tears to the hymen, none of them are healed. I would say she's been suffering intense sexual abuse for about a month now" the doctor said. "Thanks doctor." Olivia goes back over to Hannah, who looks really depressed. "Why don't we head over to your apartment and get some fresh clothes and then I'll take you back to the precinct".

**THE MCCREEVY"S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Munch is sitting in the young girls bedroom talking to her about Hannah. "So, whats your name?" "I'm Lilly" the girl says while staring at her math homework. "That's a pretty name. Are you good friends with Hannah?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. We study together all the time, the AP tests are coming up next week." She seems really anxious talking about the exams. "Have you noticed any changes in Hannah's behavior lately?" Munch asked her.

"Not really... I mean, her grades have been dropping, and she's having trouble focusing, but I assume that's just stress. Of course, I did see some bruises on her arms, and when I asked her about them she just pulled her sleeves down and got all mad." She seemed really concerned for her friend.

"Anything else Lilly?" Munch was getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "No, but um when can I see Hannah?" "I'm not sure, I'll have to check with the other detectives. Bye Lilly." Munch began to leave but turned around when Lilly said "Detective?" "What is it Lilly?"

"I think, I think I know who did it..." She looked really confident so Munch listened to her. "And who would that be?" "This guy that lives on our floor, his name is Lewis, he's a real creeper, always trying to get me and Hannah to go into his apartment. One time Hannah's mom called him a pervert and he said she would pay..."

"I'll be sure to talk to him, thank you Lilly" Munch and Lilly join Fin and the mother in the living room, and they all went into the hallway. Just as they walked out, Olivia and Hannah came out of the elevator.

Hannah and Lilly saw each other and immediately ran into a hug. "Hannah!" "Lilly!" Hannah tried to produce a smile because Lilly looked worried. "Are you okay?" Hannah smiled "Yeah, I'm fine" Hannah realizes all of the detectives are there so she lowers her voice.

"What did you tell them?" Lilly looks confused then realizes what Hannah is talking about. "Nothing, just about Lewis and how creepy he is. Don't worry, I kept your secret" Hannah let's out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Olivia hear the words "your secret" and immediately tuned in more. "What secret?" Olivia asked. Hannah looked at Lilly for answers "Oh um..., nothing." Lilly suddenly looked really worried. "You should tell them, that's what they're here for" Hannah got really red in the face. "No, I can't." Lilly started to beg, and Hannah started to shout.

"Yes you-"

"Shut up!"

"Hannah please-"

"I HATE YOU!"

Hannah runs out of the building, and Olivia runs after her.


End file.
